Daa!
by Angel'sbabyblue
Summary: A baby who want his family be a real family. Eat together, go to the park, play together, shopping together, and do another family activities, just like another family. How Kanata and Miyu be a real parent?
1. Daa!

Hi, -Angel'sbabyblue- here

Hope all of you didn't mind to read my stories

Because, I really enjoy writing this XP

-

Summary : A baby who want his family be a real family. Eat together, eat together, go to the park, play together, shopping together, and do another family activities, just like another family~ How Kanata and Miyu be a real parent?

-

-

**Daa!**

-

-

Flashback

"_Are you sure it's gonna be okay, master Kanata? Miss Miyu?" asked Wanya, the sitter pet. There were a peaceful early morning at Saionji Temple. Since it's a week end, it'll never peaceful at a week day. Kanata, Miyu and Wanya were at the front door. While Ruu still sleeping._

"_You keep saying stuff like that, but you really enthusiastic for this day. You already packed your requirement since last night and get up really quick this morning" said Kanata with his arm crossed and lean on the wall. Wanya sweat dropped. Suddenly Miyu elbow his stomach._

"_Ouch…" he glared at her._

"_It's okay Wanya" she ignored the glaring boy" I know that you won't missed The Dango Festival"_

"_Yeah, even if it's far at the next neighbour hood" Kanata murmuring. Miyu give him a killer stare._

"_Shinpai janai, Wanya. You can count on me" Miyu said it with a full confident._

"_That will make him more uneasy…"_

"_Kanata! Why did you already pick a fight at early morning?!" Miyu got annoyed now. She started hit him._

"_Ano, master Kanata. If it's really a problem, I won't go" Wanya said it hesitately._

"_No Wanya" he replied while dodge all of Miyu's attack "I just kidding around, I can handle this" he smiled._

'_Are this really going well? I hope they would get along' Wanya thought, but he really can't missed The Dango Festival ( of course he won't XD ) instead to worrying much, he just left for the festival._

End of flashback

Peaceful morning at Saionji Temple, the three inhabitant ( minus Wanya ) were enjoying their breakfast which prepared by Wanya early morning before he depart. Kanata eat quietly and Miyu at the other side of the table, busy to feed Ruu. Kanata smiled to them, they really seem like mother and her baby.

Ding dong,

The bell door rang.

"I'll get it" Kanata stand from his seat "It's probably Santa, we will go to watch his favorite movie 'Tofuman'"

"Wow, he sure like that weird movie" said Miyu.

"Not just like, he is a fanatic" Kanata added "It's okay if I leave?"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, nee Ruu?" said Miyu and form an okay pose with a thumb up.

"Daa!" the alien baby imitated his earth-mother pose.

Ding dong,

The bell door rang again.

"Come on Kanata, Santa waited for you" Miyu pushed Kanata's back.

"Okay" he said and walk towards Ruu "Papa go for a while, be a good boy and heard to Mama" then he kissed the baby's forehead. Then he looked to Miyu "See you later 'Mama'" he teased her. Miyu blushed a little but returned the tease.

"Okay, take care 'Papa'" she smiled. Kanata smiled back to her. Ruu smiled too, he really happy saw that his 'Papa' and 'Mama' were in a good mood. Then he flew and held their clothes.

"Daa! Papa, Mama!" they look like a portrait of a happy family. They laughed, Ruu snuggled at Miyu's embrace.

"Okay, gotta go" Kanata pat Ruu's head and about to leave when suddenly Ruu pulled his cloth.

"Daa!"

"Nande, Ruu?" he asked him.

"Papa, chu, mama, goodbye" as the baby told what he wanted, both of them blushed.

Ding dong, ding dong, again,

The bell door rang. Seems that Santa start to lose his patient.

"Ruu, Papa must go" Kanata said and hope that the baby will release his cloth, but the baby didn't, he hold it even tighter than before.

"Daa!" he shake his head "Papa, Mama, goodbye, chu" he insisted.

"Ruu, Papa must go" Miyu tried to convince the baby.

"Yaaa!" he starts crying, it seems that the baby was upset because his parent did not want to do what he wish. Then, things starting flow all around the room.

"Ruu, calm down" Miyu tried to soothe him, but it's seem that he was sulked and become stub born "Ka, Kanata please do something"

"What do I must do?" he asked while busy catching any breakable things.

"Do anything, if not, this house probably will shattered"

"…" Kanata think for a while "Anything?"

"ANYTHING!"

"Are you sure, Miyu?"

"Absolutely, hurry up!"

"Okay then" he walk towards the pouting baby "Ruu, I'll just do what you wanted. So stop crying okay?" heard that his papa will do what he wish, the baby stop crying.

"Really? Papa will?" he asked still sobbing. Kanata pat his head.

"Yeah, Papa will" Kanata walks approach Miyu.

"Ka, Kanata, what will you do?" Miyu stepped back a little but, there's wall behind her she can't go back any further. Kanata get closer and closer "Don't dare Kanata, I'll kill you if you do" but Kanata come closer.

"I'd asked you before" he said "You said that I can do anything"

"I said that you must do something to calm Ruu down, I didn't said that you can do this"

"Well yeah, this will make him calm" Miyu got panic now, she looked towards the sobbing baby. The baby looked her with glisten at his eyes. She know that she can't go anywhere while Kanata infront of her and wall behind her. She can't helped but to beg to Kanata.

"Don't Kanata, don't come any closer, please…" but suddenly Kanata pulled her arms and kissed her check. It's just happened within 1 or 2 second though.

Clap clap clap

"Daa!" the happy baby clapped his hand. The shocked blonde petrify, Kanata smirked to her.

"Come on Mama, it's just a 'goodbye kiss'" Miyu snapped back by Kanata's words, she have a tomato face now, it's not because she blushed, but because of her anger hit the limit.

"Why did you, KANATA?!" she looked towards him "I'll really kill you this time!" the angry girl pick and throw a teddy bear at the sofa beside her ( probably Ruu's ) to the boy. The boy just dodge slowly. Then he walks to the door and opened it.

"I'll back before lunch" he shout and wave his right hand before take a step outside.

"NEVER BACK AGAIN!" the girl shouted back then she slammed the door.

"What took you so long Kanata?" Santa asked him "And why did Miyu so angry?"

"Well, just a common thing" the brunette replied and smirked.

"You are so strange, you always smiling when she angry to you" Santa lift his shoulder and shake his head while chuckling.

"Come on Santa, we'll be late" Kanata was already at the stone stairs.

"Hey, wait for me!" then the both boy go down the stairs and gone. Meanwhile the angry Miyu at the temple…

"That idiot, he must pay for what he just did"

"Daa! Mama?"

"Ruu, you will helped Mama right?" she asked the exciting baby.

"Daa!" the baby nodded and flew towards her. She catch and hug the little boy.

"Good boy, we will teach him a lesson" she grinned.

-

**************

-

It's almost past day time. The sun shined brightly. A boy walks at the center of Heiomachi Town, he sweated a little 'cause the air fell really hot today. He took a small steps but kinda quickly. You know, at a day like this, a hot day, you would rather be at home. Ate something freezing and sat next to the fan. That's what the boy was thinking. While he pass a garden, he saw some kids playing with their family, since today was a week end.

"Hmm…" he thought of a boy he had at home. Then he turn around from his first direction. He go in a shop and out in no minute, carrying a plastic bag. He smiled when he imagine a happy face when he come home later. Suddenly his stomach missed call him, it's growling.

"Hang on buddy, we almost home" he rub his stomach and walks hastily. He walked pass the garden from before and turn to the left. There, right in front of him, The Saionji Temple's gate and it's long stairs.

"Hmm… I wonder if Miyu still angry to me?" he wondered and start climbing the stairs, he climbed it two by two. After climbing that long stairs, he was right in front of the door. He sighed and open the door.

"Tadaima…" he thought that something might fly towards him as soon as he opened the door. But what waited for him make him really surprised.

"Daa! Papa…" first, the baby boy flow into his embracement greeted him. Of course this not what make him surprised, that's not the case. The surprised was the following voice and figure that greeted him.

"Okaeri…, Papa" yeah, it was Miyu. That angry blonde who was he left at morning. She wear an apron. She looks just like a household wife, waiting for her husband home while cooking and take care their baby. She looks cheerful now. At the other hand, our handsome brunette stunning at the door. While our beloved baby giggling to his Papa's reaction.

"I was cooking our lunch right now, it's almost finished. Why you not go to your room to rest a little. I'll call you when we finished here" she smiled to him that make him become more worried.

"Hey Miyu, are you okay?" he asked, touching her forehead to make sure she not catch any fever.

"I'm fine" he thought that Miyu will hit his hand, but she just pushed it gently "Just relaxed and waited for the lunch 'kay?" she smiled and pushed him a little.

"Hem…" guess that he had no choice, so he just do what he asked for. He was about walks to his room, but he forget to put the groceries he just bought, so he turn around and go to the dinning room. While he put the groceries in the refrigerator, he heard Miyu's voice.

"You see that Ruu? I think this work better than just argued him back"

"Daa!"

"He mocked me. I'll prove that he's not the only one who can mocked anybody" she spirited up.

"Daa?" the baby frowned a little.

"Ow, don't worry Ruu" Miyu who realized that the little baby was worried try to soothe him "We not fighting" she stop and think a while "Well, we did. But I use another type of fighting, I'll prove to him that he can't mocked me again, 'cause I'll do everything perfect"

"Daa!" the baby seem understand that at least his parent wouldn't arguing or hitting each other, specially Miyu ( Kanata never hit Miyu, for sure )

"Come on Ruu, we'll just finish this soup. So we can call that 'Papa' to lunch"

"Daa!" the baby nod happily. Then, the blonde girl busy finishing her soup, she even sing a little. Sure that she was in a good mood. She imagine that Kanata can't mocked her again. She'll do anything perfect so he can't insult her. She just keep her wide smile, not knowing that the brunette boy was lean at the other side of kitchen's wall, heard all she just said, grinning.

-

To be continued

-

* * *

Hiya there~ Sorry to cut here.

I planned to make it one-shot-story at first, but I change my mind at the middle ;P

It seems that this story was expanded larger than I thought.

And it's took me some time to write this story, 'cause I'm too busy reading 'Castle in the air' by Kanata Saionji ( really loves that story XD )

Till next chapter~


	2. Daa! Daa!

Finnaly, it's chapter 2 ^^

For taking so loooong time, Gomen ne…

I'd been busy lately :(

Well, hope all of you enjoy this ^^

Here we go~

**-**

**Daa!**

-

-

Chapter 2

-

"Ruu" the blonde in apron called the blonde baby that playing with his teddy bear (the one Miyu threw to Kanata earlier) at the corner of kitchen where she busy cooking for lunch.

"Daa!" the baby flew still with his teddy bear.

"Everything's ready, call papa, 'kay?"

"Daa!" the blonde baby nodded happily and flew towards his papa's room, and tossed the teddy bear, which came flying from his grip. 'The blonde mama' smiled at her pure and innocent 'son'.

"Papa" the baby arrived and saw his papa who was, as usual,reading his manga in his room. The brunette boy looked at him, he smiled and put a bookmark in his put the manga on the desk then got up to his feet. The baby flew to his embrace. Kanata patted Ruu's head.

"Ne Ruu, is mama ready with lunch?" he asked.

"Daa!" he smiled to Kanata.

"Then, let's go and grab some lunch!" then he left the room and headed for the dining room with the baby in his arms. The two boy**s** arrived at dinning room and took their chair**s**.

"Daa! Daa! Daa!" the blonde baby singing happily. Miyu and Kanata smiled. It's seems that Ruu was really happy. But then again, who would blame Ruu for being that happy? After all, it's every child's dream to see his parents get along so well, especially in Ruu's case, since his Earth parents, Miyu and Kanata would usually be fighting all day long.

"Come on, let's eat while it**'s** still warm" Miyu put the warm soup at the table and sat right next to Ruu.

"It smells good" said Kanata when Miyu open the soup's cover "What soup is that?" he asked. Miyu smiled and pour it to 3 small bowls.

"Can't you guess?" Miyu smiled quizzically.

"Let me think" he put his fingers on his chin.

"Daa!"

"What it is Ruu?" then the baby sniffed around. Kanata get got the idea "OH, you're right Ruu" then he stood from his seat and bend down his face in front of Miyu's face.

"Ka, Kanata, what are you doing?" Miyu said, her face turning red all over her face. Kanata's face was just inches from her own.

"Hem…" he ignored her and sniff around just like Ruu did "…I know what soup is this" he touched her cheek with his forefinger. There's cream on her cheek. Then he licked it "It's pumpkin cream soup right?" he smirked.

The blonde girl was stunned. She felt that her heart gonna explode, it's pounding really hard. Suddenly she got on her feet "I-I g-g-gotta g-go t-to the b-bathroom" and with that she rushed out the dining room. Kanata just smirked at Miyu's retreating figure

-Bathroom-

Miyu was standing in front of a big mirror. She looked at her reflection. Her face was totally red. She touched her cheek on the place where Kanata touched it before, and it felt warm.

Then she touched her chest, her heart was beating really fast. She breathed deeply and told herself**: **"Calm down, Miyu" and closed her eyes tight. Her heartbeat was starting to slow down. She took a deep breath once again, and opened her eyes slowly. Her face was still a bit pink, but at least it wasn't red anymore. Then she decided to go back to the dining room, 'cause it would **l**ook rather suspicious if she took too long in the bathroom**.** While she walked through the hallway and about enter the dinning room, she paused.

"…ne Ruu, papa did a good job**, **right? Mama wanted to be perfect. So I'll follow her game, that way**, **she can be a perfect mama and I'll be a perfect papa too"

"Daa!"

'Hmm, that's make a sense' the blonde was overhear the conversation 'So, Kanata thinks this is just a game, huh? Then I'd better make this the perfect battle, then'**.**

"I wonder, what's taking your mama so long?" Kanata's voice banished her thought**s**. She entered the dining room quickly.

"I'm back! Okay then, let's start eating!" she said cheerfully.

-

****************

-

It's After lunch time, Ruu played with his teddy bear again, while Kanata went to the bathroom. Miyu had just finished cleaning the table and wasabout to wash the dishes when Kanata approached the sink.

"Let me do the dishes" Kanata said, startling Miyu a bit**. **

'Why, it's too sweet for Kanata' she thought 'Hmm, I think he's just playing the "perfect parent game"'

"Hey, pass me the soap" asked Kanata ready to wash a plate at his hand.

"Aah, I can do this by myself" she insisted and grabbed the plate from Kanata's hand, but as clumsy as ever she dropped it.

CRASH

The plate fell on the floor. It shattered into small pieces near Miyu's feet. The sound of crashing plate shocked Ruu.

"Huwaaaaaa" the frighten baby cry loud.

"Ow Ruu, mama's here**,** alright.. Now don't cry" Miyu walk to soothe the crying baby, yet she was really clumsy.

"Baka, watch out!" Kanata shouted, but it is too late.

STAB

"Eak" cried Miyu. She just step at the shattered pieces.

"Oow, too late" Kanata slapped his forehead.

"Mama! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Ruu's crying become louder than before.

"Okay, don't cry Ruu" Kanata pat the blonde's baby head, then approached Miyu's other side (the side without any shattered pieces). "Hmm, let me see" he said, holding Miyu's sole "Hey, it's bleeding"

"It's nothing" Miyu got her feet "See?" then she stomped her feet "Aw"

"Sigh, why are you being so stubborn?" Kanata sighed, then he carried Miyu bride style.

"Le-let me go" Miyu protested and tried to get down.

"Baka, just stay quiet**,** 'kay"

"Ugh, who did you just call baka?"

"It's you, baka"

"Aah, stop calling me baka!"

"Come on baka, i'm worried you know?"

"…" Miyu fell silent and her face went red all over. Kanata was also looking at Miyu with a red face.

"I'm worried…" suddenly a voice came from nowhere. Miyu and Kanata looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"I'M WORRIED…" it became louder.

BANG

The door opened roughly. As soon as the two teenagers saw the owner of that voice, their faces became as white as paper.

"C, Chris-chan…"

"Ha, hanakomachi?!"

-

To Be Continued

-

Hya~ sorry for the short chapter, even it took a long time to made it O.O

Thank you for your review XD

Oh, and thank you to Chocoviolin for editing my story ^^

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu XD

Please stay tune at this story :)

Ja, Gbu~


	3. Daa! Daa! Daa!

_BANG_

_The door opened roughly. As soon as the two teenagers saw the owner of that voice, their faces became as white as paper._

"_C, Chris-chan…"_

"_Ha, hanakomachi?!"_

-

-

Daa! Daa! Daa!

-

-

"I'M WORRIED…" her curly hair is flowing all over "Kanata said 'I'm worried' and then he carried Miyu to her room and put her down on her bed. When he take a step to leave, Miyu catch his hand and said 'don't leave me alone', she was really cute so Kanata not be able to leave her, and then, and then…" Miyu who still in Kanata's arm shivering while Kanata gulping, both of them paled and sweat dropped watching their friend's wild imagination… "Agh" going mad, she lifted a big vase.

"Daa!" Ruu flew and standing in front of his parent (well, he not actually 'standing' but he 'floating'). Christine was conscious from her madness, the two teenagers were relieved.

"Oh my, what did I do?" she confused like always and put the vase back on it place "Miyu-chan, your feet are bleeding" she gasped.

"Err, it's just a scratch. Don't worry about that"

"There come again, it's not a scratch baka, we must nursed it. Hanakomachi, please take Ruu"

"Ha, Hai" Chris hold Ruu and follow Kanata to Miyu's room. Then Kanata put Miyu down on her bed.

"Wait here, I'll bring water to clean your wound".

-

***********

-

"There you are" said Kanata as he put a band aid on Miyu's wounded sole.

"Yokatta na Miyu-chan, there's nothing to worried at all" Christine smiled.

"I told you, it's nothing, just a scratch" as Miyu said that Kanata sighed.

"Mama!" Ruu flew happily into Miyu's lap. Miyu smile and hug him.

"Look Ruu, mama was totally okay" said her.

"Daa!" the baby smile in his mama embracement.

"Ne, it's remind me" everybody turn to Kanata "What's bring you here Hanakomachi? You need something?" Kanata look at her, she blushed.

"Um, nothing in particular" said Christine shyly. Looked like she was nervous being spoke by Kanata.

"Oh, I see" Kanata reply coldly. He really irritated by attitude like that.

"I just wonder if you can come to my house next Saturday for a tea party, Saionji-kun?" she give Kanata a lovely pink envelope with a rose ascent "Miyu'chan, you too, and don't forget to bring Ruu-kun and Wanya" she turned to Miyu and then pick up her things "Just that, I'll go home now" with that he rushed out from Saionji temple.

"Wew, she gone with the wind" comment Miyu.

"Yeah" Kanata agreed with her.

"Daa?" seem that Ruu didn't get what his parent mean.

"So, what about your wound, does it hurt?" asked Kanata.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as your thought" Miyu smiled ",,,I think" she added. Kanata ready to open his mouth to protest Miyu, but he didn't want to quarrel with Miyu, at least for today. Yet his tongue was itchy to tease Miyu.

"Okay then I'll wash the dishes" then he gone to the kitchen, left behind the blond baby and the blonde mother.

"Daa! Mam ma okay?" asked Ruu worriedly.

"Aah, mama fine Ruu" she smiled to him "I think I wouldn't be okay back then"

"Daa?" the baby looked into the wounded sole "Daa, mam ma hurt?"

"Oh, no Ruu. I didn't mean this one" said Miyu pointed the wounded sole "It's Chris-chan. I thought I'll be dead by now, hahaha"

"Daa?" Ruu seem doesn't really get what his mother means.

"But, I think I'ld be dead too when my heart pounding really hard though"

"Daa!" Ruu reply happily, seems that he got this one, it's because of his papa :3

-

************

-

Kanata just finished with the dishes. He decided to check Miyu in her room. Then he walks towards there. He opens the slide door slowly to find the emerald eyes girl reading a story book to the half asleep baby gently. His face soften, he just stand there watching his beautiful housemate. After a while, the baby fell asleep. Miyu put a blanket on him then she realized the standing brunette boy.

"Yo Miyu, how's your wound?" Kanata approaches her.

"Its fine" she smiled and got to her feet.

"Nah, just sit down there" he pushed Miyu to her bed "Just get some rest"

"But Kanata, I must do the laundry"

"Just forget the housework"

"But, that's my duty for this week" she insisting.

"Cut that out! Kanata almost yells. Ruu who was sleep before, awake.

"Kanata?" Miyu shocked a bit "I, I just wanted to do my part…"

"Oh come on, just call this 'perfect parent game' out" now he really is yelling "You just wanted to win the game huh? Fine, I'll surrender, I'm lost, and you are the winner! Congratulation Miyu!!" said Kanata Sarcastically.

Bluk

"You're so mean Kanata!" Miyu threw a pillow to his face "I'm not trying that hard to win the game!!" she's so angry that her eyes become a bit teary "I just want to prove to you that I can do anything well. Since you always called me clumsy, you idiot!!" and with that the angry Miyu left her room stomping her feet.

"Hah! You'll be as clumsy as ever!!" Kanata shout and he do it loud enough so the blonde could hear it. And he also left the room.

Left behind, the innocent blonde baby without any clue why his parent shouting and yelling each other…

-

-

**Tsusuku**

-

-

That's it…

I know it's so short and took so long time to update… O.O

I'm still wondering whether I finish it or Continue~~~ =.=a

Any suggestions please…


End file.
